Sasuke Uchiha
by RayoAmarillo5
Summary: Un pequeño FlashBack de la vida de Sasuke junto a su madre,Mikoto Uchiha. Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto "La mujer más bella que jamás conocí…Mi madre " del foro Legado Ninja.


Pues bueno,hoy les traigo un One-shot de día de las madres 16 días después xD espero les gusté!

Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto "La mujer más bella que jamás conocí…Mi madre " del foro Legado Ninja.

Un pequeño Sasuke corría hacia su casa,una vez dentro corrió buscando a su madre.

-"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!"-buscaba a su madre hasta que un aroma delicioso llegó a sus fosas nasales y fue directo a la cocina -"¿Que preparas Kaa-chan?"-pregunto el pequeño Sasuke viendo a su madre cocinar.

-"Oh! Sasuke-chan ¿como te fue en la academia?"-pregunto dulcemente Uchiha Mikoto.

-"Genial Kaa-chan,hoy nos enseñaron un jutsu nuevo,se llama bunshin no jutsu"-dijo Sasuke-"¿te lo muestro?"-pregunto Sasuke recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su madre y Sasuke realizó posiciones de manos-"Bunshin no Jutsu!"- y al instante aparecieron dos copias de Sasuke,aunque estaban palidas y deformes-"..."-Sasuke quedó en silencio viendo a sus 'copias'.

-"Jajaja veo que todavía no lo dominas"-dijo Mikoto soltando una pequeña risa que hizo sonrojar a Sasuke por la vergüenza -"Descuida,se que pronto lo dominaras y serás un gran ninja"-dijo Mikoto acabándose y resolviendo el pelo de su hijo haciendo que sonriera.

-"H-Hai"-contesto el pequeño Sasuke aún avergonzado pero con una sonrisa.

1 Semana después.

-" Sasuke es un inútil,no poder crear un simple clon,es una vergüenza para el clan "-dijo Fugaku mientras tomaba una taza de té,en frente de el se encontraba Mikoto.

-" no deberías hablar así de Sasuke,apenas se lo enseñaron hace 1 semana "-dijo Mikoto un poco molesta defendiendo a su hijo menor.

-" Esa no es excusa,Itachi lo aprendió ese mismo día "-dijo Fugaku un poco molesto.

-" Pero a Itachi lo entrenabas desde pequeño "-contesto Mikoto con el mismo tono.

-" De igual forma el es un Uchiha "- contesto Fugaku.

-" Que sea Uchiha no significa que tenga que ser el mejor en todo,ya vez a tú sobrino Obito "- dijo Mikoto recordando a su sobrino fallecido -"Sí tan sólo le dieras una oportunidad verás que es un gran chico"-dijo Mikoto haciendo que Fugaku pusiera una cara pensativa.

-"Bien,le enseñare un Jutsu Katon y sí lo domina en una semana empezaré a entrenarlo"-dijo Fugaku saliendo de la habitación sin darse cuenta que Sasuke se encontraba en la puerta escuchando todo.

-" Gracias Kaa-chan "-dijo Sasuke viendo como su madre lo defendía.

1 semana después.

Vemos a Sasuke corriendo hacia Mikoto que se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala leyendo un libro.

-"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!"-dijo Sasuke sentándose en las piernas de su madre haciendo que soltara el libro -"eh dominado el jutsu que Tou-san me enseñó"-dijo Sasuke feliz.

-"Estoy orgullosa de ti! Mi pequeño!"- dijo Mikoto abrazando a su hijo -"ven te llevare por un helado"-dijo Mikoto tomando de la mano a Sasuke mientras salían de la casa.

Algunos días después.

Sasuke entro a su casa con lágrimas en los ojos

-" ¿Que pasa Sasuke-chan? "- dijo Mikoto con tristeza pues a ninguna madre le gusta ver sufrir a su hijo.

-" Me caí "-dijo Sasuke entre sollozos mientras Mikoto lo abrazaba.

-" Ya cariño "- dijo Mikoto sobando la zona donde Sasuke se golpeó.

-" Gracias Kaa-chan tú siempre me haces sentir mejor "-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa abrazando a su mamá.

Mikoto sólo sonrio y le dio un beso en la mejilla del pequeño Sasuke.

-"Kaa-chan también quería contarte algo"-dijo Sasuke mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

-"¿Que es cariño?"-pregunto Mikoto viendo a su hijo.

-"Es que... "-las palabras no salían de la boca del pequeño Sasuke.

-"¿que?"-pregunto Mikoto sin curiosidad,pues ya suponía de que se trataba al ver el rubor de su hijo.

-"Que me gusta una chica"-dijo está vez más fuerte Sasuke.

-"¿que?"-pregunto Mikoto.

-"Me gusta una chica"-dijo Sasuke muy bajo haciendo que Mikoto dijera otravez un "¿que?". -"Que me gusta una chica!"-grito Sasuke y luego se tapó la boca al darse cuenta que lo había gritado.

-"Oh! mi pequeño está enamorado"-dijo Mikoto abrazando muy fuerte a Sasuke haciendo que se pusiera azul como Kisame-"dime ¿como es? ¿cual es su nombre? ¿como te trata?"-pregunto Mikoto rápidamente soltando del abrazo a Kisame cof cof digo Sasuke.

-"Pues... su nombre es Sakura Haruno ,tiene pelo rosa y ojos color verde y pues... no me gusta como me trata."-dijo el pequeño Sasuke.

-"¿Por que? ¿como te trata?"-pregunto Mikoto un poco molesta pensando que la niña trataba mal a su Sasuke-chan.

-"Es que me trata de manera especial,tiene una actitud nose,como la vecina a ese ninja de cabello gris"-dijo el pequeño Sasuke.

-"oh! de fangirl"-dijo Mikoto y pronto vio la cara de duda de su retoño-"FanGirl es una chica que está loca por un chico y lo trata como sí fuera un dios con tal de que acepte tener una cita con ella."-dijo Mikoto sabiamente... aunque Sasuke no entendió bien así que sólo sonrio.

Final del Recuedo.

Estaba lloviendo,Sasuke estaba parado viendo fijamente una tumba con el nombre de 'Mikoto Uchiha' una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

-"Madre,tú siempre me apoyabas cuando las cosas me salían mal,me defendias cuando mi padre decía que era un inútil,festejabas conmigo cuando lograba algo,me hacías sentir mejor cuando estaba mal y me explicabas cosas que no entendía"-dijo Sasuke a la nada.

-"Pero adivina que..."-volvió a hablar-"Ahora puedo hacer más que un simple bunshin,se más jutsus de fuego,ya nadie me puede herir y... estoy casado con la mujer de mis sueños,eh cumplido todas mis metas... excepto mi promesa... Kaa-chan,jamás pudiste conocer a los nietos que juré darte"-dijo Sasuke mientras aún más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-"Por que no eres sólo la que me trajo al mundo,sino que por mi soportaste una difícil carga durante 9 meses,eras mi concejera,mi amiga,mi doctora,mi maestra y lo más importante... eras mi madre."-dijo Sasuke mientras dejaba un ramo de rosas y se iba del lugar.

¿Que es una madre?

Ser Madre es no conocer imposibles,ser Madre es no caer ante ningún obstáculo,ser Madre significa ser amiga y protectora de su hijo,ser Madre significa que harías por tú hijo lo que sea.

Por que una madre no es sólo la que te trajo al mundo... ni la que cargo contigo durante 9 meses,tampoco es la que está ahí para hacerte la comida,darte dinero,lavar tú ropa,etc. No no no,ser Madre es más que madre es la que te apoya en las buenas y en las malas,la que daría por ti lo que fuera,le que te ama más que cualquier persona pudiera llegar a quererte,la que se preocupa por ti cuando llegas tardé a casa o estas enfermo,la que te quiere más que a su propia vida,una madre es tú consejera,tú amiga,tú doctora,tú maestra,tú guía y muchas cosas más.

Y para ti... ¿Que es ser Madre? 


End file.
